


maraschino lullaby

by thereisnobearonthisisland



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, y'all this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnobearonthisisland/pseuds/thereisnobearonthisisland
Summary: there's a party for the release of dan's new merch.  he winds up in the corner with phil again.





	maraschino lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> i have some longer fics in the works right now, so i thought i'd post a fic i posted to tumblr a little while back.

The room is buzzing the way that most rooms do when they’re packed full of people, but Dan can’t bring himself to focus on that.  Phil is pressed into his side, lowly singing along to Coldplay in his ear, and the two extra martinis he’s had have certainly helped to take the edge off.  He wraps an arm around Phil to rest his hand on his hip and slips his thumb up under the thin material of his t-shirt to rub at the soft skin there.

They’re at this party for Dan, but it seems inevitable at this point that they should wind up in the corner of the room together, so completely wrapped up in their own little bubble that they’ve forgotten about everyone else.  Martyn and Cornelia are somewhere around here, probably playing hosts to the nearly twenty people they’d invited to this shindig on Dan’s behalf.

He appreciates them.  Probably more than he’ll ever let on, but he thinks they know.  Absently, he squeezes Phil’s hip and cranes his neck awkwardly to press a kiss to Phil’s shoulder.  

“Do you want another drink?”  Phil’s voice pulls him out of his own head.  He’s stopped singing, and his own arm has snaked its way around Dan and now they are mirroring each other.  

Dan grins to himself.  Kath told him once that they’re more in sync than most couples who’ve been together for thirty-plus years.  They move through this life they’ve built together on a tandem bicycle and they rarely trip up.  And Dan’s proud.  Even when he spends half his days moping over one rude comment on a video, he’s still proud of this world that they’ve created.  Even when he spends an entire day in bed, berating himself for all the things he knows deep down that he’s not–even then, he’s proud of Phil at least.

Phil has his flaws, don’t get Dan wrong.  But he’s beautiful and kind, and Dan honestly doesn’t think he’ll ever meet a better person to spend his life with.

“Dan?  Are you okay?”  Phil’s eyebrows are furrowed, his pretty lips turned downward.  Dan wants to kiss them, but he’s not sure if there are any cameras on them.  He does anyway.  They’re around people they can trust.

Phil tastes like rum and maraschino cherries.  It’s not your average combination, but it makes Dan smile dopily against his lips until Phil’s giggling and pulling back.  He brushes the tip of his nose against Dan’s a few times.  Eskimo kisses. Phil’s definitely as drunk as Dan feels.

“You never answered my question,” Phil says, nodding to the empty glass in Dan’s hand.  “Do you want another?”

Dan shakes his head.  “Nah.  I wanna dance with you though.”

Phil smiles one of those smiles that takes up his whole face and makes his eyes crinkle at the corners.  He holds out his hand.  “Then let’s dance.”

Dan lets himself be wrapped up in Phil’s arms, throwing his own around the back of Phil’s neck.  They aren’t really dancing.  More like swaying side to side with the occasional step every now and then, but this is the way Dan likes it.  He drops a kiss to the edge of Phil’s jaw and then places his chin on Phil’s shoulder. 

From his new vantage point, he can see that Martyn and Cornelia are playing hosts, chatting with a few guests close to the door.  The room has cleared out substantially in the past hour or so, but he’s been so caught up in Phil that he’s hardly noticed.  He should definitely thank his practically-sibling-in-laws sometime before the night is over.  They’d thrown this whole thing together.

There’s a huge banner opposite them that says “CONGRATS DAN” in comic sans, because Corn was left in charge of making it, and she loves to be a troll.

He chuckles, remembering the shit-eating grin plastered on her face when he’d walked in tonight.  

Phil’s grip tightens around his waist, and he turns his head to whisper in Dan’s ear.  “This is a celebration.  You’ve finally put out this line that you’ve been working on for years.  You’re thinking too much.”

“They’re good thoughts, I promise.”

“Yeah, they’d better be.”  Phil presses his lips to the soft spot of skin just behind Dan’s ear.  “I’m so proud of you.  Have I told you that?”

“Mm, a few times, but it doesn’t hurt to keep mentioning it every now and then.”

“I’m proud of you.”  Phil’s breath is hot against his ear, and Dan shivers.  He takes Dan’s earlobe between his teeth and swipes his tongue over the edge briefly.

“I’m proud of you.”  He drops another kiss to the edge of Dan’s jaw.

“I’m proud of you.”  He presses his lips firmly against Dan’s.  There’s a smacking sound as he pulls away.

“Mm,” Dan says into the narrow space between them.  “Any chance you want to take all this pride and give me a celebratory blowjob when we get home?”

Phil laughs a little louder than he normally would, tongue poking out from between his teeth.  “I’m an old man, Dan.  I’m not sure I’ll last the car ride home without falling asleep.  But we can do a rain check until tomorrow morning?”

He doesn’t even hesitate.  “Deal.”

Someone clears their throat off to Dan’s left.  It’s Sarah, standing awkwardly off to the side with her coat thrown over her arm.

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful public compromise about your sex life.  I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m heading out.  Thanks for having me.”

Dan lets go of Phil and throws his arms around her.  “Sarahhhhh, thank you for coming!”

She laughs, patting him on the back.  “Of course, Danny Boy.  You’ve worked really hard on this.  Congratulations.”

Dan pats her cheek.  “Sarah, you are a good.  Also, I don’t know if you’ve seen the Twitter replies to my post about the merch, but our fans love you.  They all want to marry you.  You’re famous.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“Yeah, what’s your point?”  Dan pouts.  

“No point, I’m just stating the obvious.”  She grins widely.  “Anyway, I’ve got to go.  Thank you guys for inviting me, even though you just stayed in the corner and sucked face for most of it.  It was still fun.”

Dan gapes.  “We did not suck face the entire time.  We have slightly more self-respect than that.”

Sarah snickers as she pushes him away and goes to hug Phil.  “No, you don’t.”

She pulls away and throws her coat on.  “Bye, boys!”

“Bye, Sarah.  I hate you,” Dan calls after her.

She turns and blows him a quick kiss, and he flips her off, giggling all the while.

Phil wraps an arm around Dan’s waist again and lets his head fall heavily to his shoulder.

Dan grins and turns to press a kiss into Phil’s hair.  “You tired already, old man?”

Phil nods.

“Okay, I’ll call us an Uber.”

“I, uh, already did?”  Phil picks his head up to look at Dan sheepishly.

“You little shit.  When will it be here?”

“Probably another five minutes or so?”

Dan sighs.  “Okay then, you lazy lump.  Let’s go say goodbye to everyone.”

There’s a small mass congregated by the door.  It looks like everyone was already planning on leaving now anyway.  Dan goes through each one, thanking them profusely for coming and supporting him.  He really does love his friends and colleagues.  Phil trails behind him, giving everyone hugs in Dan’s wake.  

Phil’s phone chimes just as they reach Martyn and Cornelia.  “Dan, the Uber’s here.”

Dan sighs again, but when he looks at Phil with his drooping eyelids and conspicuous yawning, his heart melts a little.  He turns to the other two.  “Do you want to get dinner sometime this week?”

“Yeah, sounds good, mate.”  Martyn holds out a hand and Dan shakes.  He gets a quick hug with Corn before Phil all but drags him outside.

They slide into the backseat, and as soon as Phil sits down he’s already drifting off.  Dan rolls his eyes and tells the driver their address.  Phil’s head lolls onto his shoulder not even two minutes into the drive home.  And if Dan takes a few creepshots for later blackmail use, well, that’s nobody else’s business.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> come say hi on tumblr at laddyplester


End file.
